Support for an additional 24 months, at a reduced level, is requested in order to complete data analyses and the publication of results from the Collaborative Outpatient Study in Schizophrenia. Available data provide the opportunity to assess the extent to which prevention of relapse can be achieved among former schizophrenic inpatients when chlorpromazine treatment is prescribed under optimal sociotherapeutic conditions (Major Role Therapy). Further, the restorative impact of drug and sociotherapy upon the low level of community adjustment and performance characteristic of former schizophrenic inpatients can be evaluated.